l'ascenseur
by anhelo
Summary: que se passe t'il lorsque Hitonari et Akané se retrouvent coincés dans un ascenseur


**L'ascenseur  
  
Pas à moi dommage !!! Petit délire, je suis désolée**  
  
« A : On est encore loin ?  
  
H : Tu sais que tu étais pas obligé de venir avec moi  
  
A : J'avais rien de mieux à faire, je me suis engueulé avec ma mère vaut mieux que je l'évite pendant quelques heures, et puis Sumiré était de mauvaise humeur.  
  
H : Et tu t'es dis « tiens si j'allais emmerder Hiiragi ! »  
  
Akané ironiquement : Comment t'as deviné ? »  
  
Le reste du chemin se passa dans le silence le plus total, chacun à son tour jetant un coup d'oeil discret à son compagnon de route.  
  
« H : On est arrivé. »  
  
Hitonari avait découvert une boutique qui vendait des ballons, tee-shirts et autre sweaters dédicacés par les plus grandes stars du sport, dans un centre commercial et c'est là qu'il se rendait lorsqu'il s'était fait alpagué par un Akané à la recherche d'occupations.  
  
« H : C'est au troisième étage.  
  
A : Je suis crevé on prend l'ascenseur ?  
  
Hitonari passablement énerv : Si tu veux ! »  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Akané appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard la lumière s'éteignit et l'ascenseur s'arrêta dans une brusque secousse.  
  
« Akané un peu paniqu : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
H : Laisse moi réfléchir. L'ascenseur est en panne, crétin !  
  
Akané comme pour se rassurer : Il va bientôt se remettre en marche ?  
  
H : Mais comment tu veux que je le sache ? Idiot ! Appuie sur le bouton d'alarme.  
  
A : Tu crois que je fais quoi depuis tout à l'heure ? Débile. »  
  
_Vous nous entendez ?  
_  
« A :Oh mon Dieu je deviens fou, le manque d'air se fait déjà ressentir, j'entends des voix.  
  
H : Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Ça vient de l'interphone ! Oui on vous entend, on est bloqué dans l'ascenseur. »  
  
_Il y a une panne générale d'électricité on ne pourra pas vous sortir de là avant quelques heures ça va aller ?_  
  
« H : ça ira si un crétin m'emmerde pas trop !  
  
A : C'est de moi que tu parles ?  
  
H :Non, de l'homme invisible qui est derrière toi ! »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard un hurlement retentit dans l'ascenseur. Akané venait de s'effondrer sur Hitonari.  
  
« H :Aille ! Mais tu ne peux pas arrêter de tourner en rond ! Fais comme moi assis toi et attend.  
  
A : Je peux pas.  
  
H :Comment ça tu peux pas ?  
  
A :J'ai besoin de bouger parce que j'étouffe.  
  
H :Tu étouffes ? Ne me dis pas que tu es claustrophobe ?  
  
A : Je suis pas chloroforme ! J'ai juste tendance à paniquer dans les espaces clos.  
  
H : Mais il est encore plus con que je le pensais ! Si tu sais que tu as peur dans les espaces clos pourquoi tu prends l'ascenseur ?  
  
A : Fous moi la paix !  
  
H :Bon respire lentement et assis toi, parce que tu me donnes le tournis.  
  
A : Comment tu fais pour savoir que je tourne en rond, dans le noir ?  
  
H :Tu t'es jamais demandé comment je savais où tu étais sur le terrain de basket sans regarder ? Non bien sur, moi non plus je sais pas comment je fais, mais je pense que c'est l'instinct.  
  
A : Comme chez les animaux ?  
  
H :Oui, si tu veux. »  
  
Akané fit ce qu'Hitonari venait de lui dire mais au bout de quelques minutes sa peur le reprit, il avait du mal à respirer il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Hitonari sentit la respiration d'Akané s'accélérait, il s'approcha doucement de lui et après quelques tâtonnements posa sa main sur son avant bras.  
  
« H : Akané ?  
  
Akané en riant :C'est la première fois que je t'entends m'appeler par mon prénom.  
  
Hitonari en rougissant : Désolé.  
  
A : Non tu peux m'appeler ainsi si tu le désires.  
  
H : ça va ?  
  
A : J'ai peur. »  
  
Hitonari fut surpris par cet aveu de la part de son adversaire-coéquipier dans la relation telle qu'était la leur on avouait jamais ses faiblesses. Même si depuis quelques temps leurs rapports avaient changé, ils étaient devenus plus proches, plus complices.  
  
« H : Y'a rien à craindre.  
  
A :Si, la cabine pourrait se décrocher, on pourrait manquer d'air, ils pourraient nous oublier .  
  
H :Du calme ça va bien se passer, dans pas longtemps ils viendront nous sortir de là. »  
  
Ce qu'Hitonari ne disait pas à Akané c'est qu'il n'était pas très rassuré de se retrouver enfermé dans un ascenseur avec un claustrophobe.  
  
« Hitonari tout bas : Qui sait de quoi il est capable ?  
  
Akané paniqu : T'as dis quoi ?  
  
H : Rien, ça va aller. »  
  
Tout en disant cela il serra un peu plus le bras d'Akané pour le rassurer. Akané se leva brusquement. Hitonari cru d'abord que c'était du à la gène de se retrouver dans cette situation avec lui mais il comprit rapidement qu'Akané était en pleine crise de nerf. Celui-ci commença à frapper violemment la porte avec de grands coups de pieds puis il essaya de l'ouvrir en écartant les deux pans et finalement se rendant compte que cela ne servait à rien il se mit à donner des coups de poings de résignation. Hitonari ayant peur qu'il ne se blesse, essaya tant bien que mal d'immobiliser ses bras, mais du fait de son état Akané était plus fort que lui, il ne pu donc pas le retenir longtemps.  
  
Akané avait trouvé une nouvelle cible, vu que cette porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, il allait passer ses nerfs sur son compagnon d'infortune. Hitonari pressentant le danger essaya encore une fois de l'immobiliser, pour cela il plaqua le brun contre l'une des parois, et pressa son corps contre celui de son compagnon, celui-ci ne résista pas.  
  
« H : Tu t'es calmé ?  
  
A :C'est bon. »  
  
Hitonari lâcha Akané qui se laissa glisser le long de la paroi. Le brun prit sa tête entre ses mains, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était acharné contre cette pauvre porte et encore moins le frisson qui lui avait parcouru l'échine lorsque Hitonari avait plaqué son corps contre le sien. Pendant une demie heure, un silence lourd pesa dans cet ascenseur et se fut Akané qui le rompit.  
  
« A : J'en ai marre ! »  
  
Hitonari ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait parler. Etait ce le fait qu'il était enfermé dans un ascenseur avec lui qui provoquait cette exaspération ou bien était ce du à ce silence ?  
  
« A : Dis quelque chose.  
  
H : Que veux tu que je te dise ?  
  
A : J'en sais rien mais là j'en peux plus.  
  
H :C'est bien la première fois que tu ne trouves rien à dire !  
  
A :Arrête de te foutre de moi.  
  
H :Bon si tu veux parler, parle moi de ton père. »  
  
Hitonari savait que c'était là un sujet plus que sensible, Akané évitait toujours soigneusement d'en parler.  
  
« A : Il n'y a rien à dire il est mort point final.  
  
H :C'est tout mais c'était ton père tout de même !  
  
A :T'es bien placé pour parler ! A ce que je sache ta relation avec ton père n'est pas vraiment un model du genre !  
  
H :T'as raison pour lui je ne suis qu'un fils raté et pour moi il n'est qu'un mauvais père !  
  
A : Pas si mauvais que ça.  
  
H : Quoi ?!  
  
A :Si c'était un aussi mauvais père que ça il n'aurait pas pu avoir un fils tel que toi ! »  
  
Akané avait dis cela sans s'en rendre compte, il n'avait pas fais attention à tous les sous-entendus que contenait cette phrase. Hitonari eu du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
« H : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?   
  
Akané en s'approchant irrémédiablement du blond :Il n'aurait pas eu un fils aussi attentif, doux, drôle que toi, même si tu caches très bien toutes ces qualités. »  
  
Hitonari pouvait à présent sentir le souffle régulier du brun sur son visage et une main frôler sa chevelure blonde. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes aucun des deux ne voulant se décider à esquisser le moindre geste, se demandant ce que l'autre désirait réellement.  
  
Hitonari en avait plus qu'assez de ces hésitations, il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le coté et caressa tendrement les lèvres du brun avec les siennes, celui-ci d'abord surpris par l'audace dont faisait preuve le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais la passion prit rapidement le dessus. Akané laissa ses mains vagabondaient sous la chemise d'Hitonari, sa peau aussi douce que la soie l'électrisait rapidement sa bouche dévia des lèvres du blond pour aller rejoindre son cou. Hitonari lui, avait rejeté sa tête en arrière pour mieux profiter de ces caresses et avait posé ses mains sur le bas des reins de son compagnon pour sentir à nouveau sa douce chaleur contre son corps. Akané pendant ce temps s'attaquait au pantalon du blond.  
  
_On va bientôt vous sortir de là, la lumière devrait revenir d'ici quelques secondes._  
  
Akané s'arrêta surpris par cette interruption, Hitonari lui poussa un grognement de frustration depuis le moment ou il attendait ça il fallait qu'ils soient coupés dans leur élan ! De plus il était sur qu'une fois sortis de cet ascenseur Akané ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
Lorsque la lumière revint Hitonari fut étonné par la façon dont Akané le détaillait, son regard, assombri par le désir, semblait capable de pouvoir voir à travers ses vêtements, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Akané se pencha vers son oreille et y murmura, comme s'il avait deviné les craintes du jeune homme.  
  
« A : Ne crois pas que tu en as fini avec moi ! » 


End file.
